


A Series of Small Things

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Stay Irresponsible [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Prequel, best friends man, request, you know how they be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everybody meets, well, everybody else, and Les Amis de l'ABC become one.</p><p>Prequel to Stay Irresponsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> ironingman requested a prequel, and I could not resist. Here you go, my little masterminds.
> 
> Title taken from the following Vincent Van Gogh quote:  
> "Great things are done by a series of small things brought together."
> 
> Perfect, right?

_In which Enjolras meets Combeferre._

Enjolras, his small head covered in messy blond curls and his blue eyes wide and curious, stretched a hand out. Combeferre, sitting across from him, tipped his head curiously. His hair was short and sandy, his eyes smiling. He reached out and pressed their palms together.

* * *

_In which Enjolras and Combeferre meet Courfeyrac._

“Sweetheart, play nice,” Courfeyrac’s mother scolded as the little boy tried to shove sand down the back of Combeferre’s shirt. Enjolras scowled at the two of them from across the sandbox, where he was attempting to build a sand-barricade around himself.

“But-” Courfeyrac began. Combeferre tackled him into the sand, effectively cutting off his argument and destroying Enjolras’ sand masterpiece. The blond boy threw a fistful of sand at his best friend and the new boy before getting tackled by both of them.

* * *

_In which Joly meets Jehan._

Joly stepped over to Jehan’s table, where the strawberry-blond boy was coloring a picture of flowers. His eyes were rimmed with red. Joly slid two Oreos over to him.

“I’m sorry about your mom,” Joly said softly. Jehan looked up at him, and his lower lip quivered slightly. Joly hesitated before he held out his arms. Jehan slid out of his chair and fell into Joly’s arms, crying into the boy’s neck. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Thanks,” Jehan mumbled. Joly rubbed his back.

* * *

_In which Cosette meets Eponine._

“Do you want some chocolate milk?” Cosette asked the new girl, a small, dark-haired girl by the name of Eponine. Eponine just stared at the blond with wide eyes. Cosette’s eyes dropped to the little blond boy peering around his sister’s back. “Either of you?”

Gavroche tugged on his sister’s shirt and whispered something. Eponine kissed the top of his head before returning her attention to Cosette.

“Yes, please,” Eponine replied softly. Gavroche stepped closer to his sister, and Cosette just pulled out two extra glasses.

* * *

_In which Eponine meets Marius._

Eponine let her head fall back against the brick wall as she smoked, twiddling the cigarette between her fingers. She yawned and scratched her free hand through her messy dark hair. She straightened up slightly when she saw one of the new freshman to the area, a school choice kid with dark red hair and enough freckles to sink a ship. He looked lost, so Eponine stubbed her cigarette out against the bricks and approached him. He appeared startled at her sudden appearance, but he gathered himself quickly enough.

“You alright? You look a little lost.” Eponine ran her eyes over the boy unashamedly. He blushed to the roots of his hair.

“I’m a little lost.” The boy shoved his hands in his pockets. “Oh, I’m Marius.”

“Eponine.”

“Hi, Eponine,” Marius said warmly, grinning. Eponine just barely stifled the desire to kiss him right there.

* * *

_In which Bossuet meets Jehan and Joly._

“The poor thing,” Jehan murmured under his breath, watching a bald-headed man trip his way through the chairs, trying to find a seat. Joly raised his eyes and observed the man for a brief moment. “I’m going to invite him over.”

“Jehan, we don’t know him. Who knows what diseases he carries?” Joly hissed. Jehan waved him off and got up. Joly watched with terror as Jehan motioned towards where their seats were, and the bald man nodded eagerly. Jehan led the stranger over to their chairs, practically skipping, his light hair tied into a braid over his shoulder.

“Joly, this is Bossuet. Bossuet, Joly,” Jehan introduced. Bossuet did not try to shake his hand; Joly silently thanked Jehan for whatever precautionary measures he had asked Bossuet to take.

“Hi,” Bossuet greeted Joly softly. Joly suddenly found himself grinning.

“Hi.”

* * *

_In which Bahorel meets Feuilly._

“Are you my roommate?” Bahorel asked, lingering in the doorway with a large, heavy-looking cardboard box under one arm and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Feuilly raised his head from the books he was organizing on their shared bookshelf.

“That would be me. Bahorel, then, is it?” Feuilly stood up and wiped his hands on his pants before taking the box from Bahorel, placing it on the bed he had not claimed. Bahorel dropped his duffel bag on the same bed and stuck his hand out. Feuilly shook it.

“That it is. Feuilly, then,” Bahorel replied. Feuilly grinned when Bahorel tightened his grip.

“Fancy yourself a strong guy, then, don’t you?” Feuilly teased. Bahorel tensed up, but he smiled; it was half-joyful, half-menacing. He tackled Feuilly to the ground.

* * *

_In which Courfeyrac meets Marius._

“Dibs!” Marius heard someone shout somewhere down the hallway. He turned just in time to see a curly head of hair hurl itself at him, and suddenly he was on the floor.

“What the hell?” Marius groaned. The stranger raised his head.

“Hi, roomie.” The stranger pressed a kiss to Marius’ forehead. “I’m Courfeyrac. We’re best friends.”

“O-Okay,” Marius stuttered. Courfeyrac stood up and helped Marius stand, as well.

* * *

_In which Marius meets Cosette._

Marius hurriedly gathered his notes into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and tripping on his way out. In his haste to stand up, a blond girl he had never seen before tripped over him. He reached out instinctively and caught her. She stared at him like she had been struck by lightning.

“I’m Marius,” the red-head said softly. The blonde blinked at him.

“I’m Cosette,” Cosette whispered back. “I-”

“I know.” Marius looked up as Professor Valjean frowned at them from the hallway, and he suddenly recognized the girl as the professor’s daughter. He scrambled to help her stand, and she and Professor Valjean took off without another word. Eponine approached just then, watching Marius watch Cosette depart with a raised eyebrow.

“What the hell was that all about?” Eponine asked, her voice tight. “What did you do to Cosette?”

“Cosette,” Marius repeated quietly. Eponine rolled her eyes.

“Are you doing this again? Listen, she’s not worth your time-”

“Do you know her?” Marius’ bright eyes turned on Eponine, and she nearly melted. “Eponine, I have to... You have to help me, I-”

“I know the drill,” Eponine sighed before grabbing Marius’ hand. “Come with me.”

* * *

_In which Jehan meets Feuilly and Bahorel._

Jehan had attempted to climb the biggest tree on campus numerous times, and it was only the second week of his freshman year at college. It was something of a rite of passage to be able to climb it, and yet he was too small to reach the branches. The bark had little to no traction, and Jehan knew that if he could just reach the branches, he had more than enough strength to climb the rest of the tree. He was desperately trying to catapult himself into the tree via running and jumping when Feuilly and Bahorel approached.

“You look like you’re having some trouble there, big guy,” Feuilly said in lieu of a greeting. Jehan pouted, though with his hair tied up and his freckles bright, the effect was a bit lost. He glared at the tree.

“I can’t reach the branch,” Jehan explained. Bahorel grinned.

“We can help you out.” Bahorel’s tone was slightly ominous, but before Jehan could comment, Feuilly had scrambled up Bahorel’s back and launched himself into the tree. Jehan looked on in awe as Bahorel crouched down. “Can I grab you?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jehan agreed, only slightly hesitant. Bahorel grabbed Jehan by the waist and hoisted him up; Feuilly, secure in the tree, took hold of Jehan’s wrists and yanked. Jehan, now firmly in the tree, climbed easily from branch to branch until he was at the top. Feuilly sat on the branch beside him, and Bahorel on the branch directly below. “Thanks, guys.”

“Hey, no problem,” Feuilly replied. Bahorel grinned once more.

* * *

_In which Joly and Bossuet meet Musichetta._

“I think Jehan would really like this place,” Bossuet commented as they entered the quaint little cafe. Joly hummed his assent as they approached the counter and waited for the barista to notice them. She turned around, and Joly’s breath immediately stuck to the inside of his throat. The barista raised an eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” she asked, sounding slightly worried. Bossuet peered down at Joly’s face.

“He’s fine. He makes that face sometimes,” Bossuet explained before ordering their coffees. He dragged Joly over to a small table to wait while their drinks were made. “Everything alright?”

“She’s really pretty,” Joly managed to get out. Bossuet nodded.

“She is. She was checking you out,” Bossuet chuckled. Joly furrowed his brow.

“No, she was looking at you,” Joly argued. The barista came over and put both their drinks down on the table.

“Actually, I was checking out both of you,” she murmured low enough so that only the two boys could hear before she returned to her post behind the counter. Bossuet swallowed. Joly laid his hand down on the table.

* * *

_In which Grantaire meets Eponine._

Eponine had just had to witness Marius getting yet another tongue shoved down his throat by yet another blonde girl who was just a replacement for Cosette. Perfect fucking Cosette. Eponine had excused herself - not that Marius really heard her, she figured - and made her way into the back room. She was tough, but Marius was such a tremendous soft spot for her that she could hardly bear him sometimes.

She had been sitting on the ratty old storage sofa, crying to herself, for a good six minutes when a half-drunk, confused-looking man with dark curls of hair and shocking blue eyes stumbled in.

“Are you okay?” he asked with surprisingly gentleness. Eponine was about to nod before she shook her head, finding herself strangely honest. The stranger shut the door and took the seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and let her cry.

* * *

_In which Les Amis meet officially._

Enjolras’ first meeting started late, because everybody who had emailed him finally showed up at about ten after four, when the meeting was scheduled for four exactly. Combeferre had had to stop Enjolras from calling off everything three times in that ten minutes, and Courfeyrac looked almost homicidal. It was Marius who came in first, with Eponine behind him, Grantaire behind her, and Gavroche clinging to Grantaire’s back. They allowed Marius to make their introductions for them.

“Hi, I’m Marius, as in Courfeyrac’s Marius,” Marius explained, his words clearly slightly, if not very, rehearsed with a proud-looking Courfeyrac, “and this is my best mate Eponine, her brother Gavroche, and her friend Grantaire.”

Grantaire looked stunned at the sight of Enjolras, and he stared at the hand Enjolras shook for a second too long before Eponine grabbed him by the shoulder of his jacket and dragged him forcibly to a table. Combeferre tried not to stare at Eponine too long. The rest of the boys, plus Musichetta, came in at once, all piling in. Jehan came in first, introducing himself excitedly. Courfeyrac could not stop staring.

“My name is Jean Prouvaire,” he announced to the room at large, beaming. “but all my friends call me Jehan, and you’re all my new friends, so you can.”

Joly watched with pink cheeks as Jehan made the rounds, greeting everyone. He let Bossuet shake hands for him, and Musichetta held his hand tightly.

“I’m Bossuet, this is Musichetta, and this is Joly,” Bossuet said to everyone, grinning as he did so. Joly fought the urge to kiss him right then and there. Feuilly shook everyone’s hand, too, and Bahorel dared people to arm-wrestle him. Courfeyrac took him up on the challenge; Grantaire took bets. Enjolras counted his first meeting as a failure planning-wise, but he figured the turnout was rather impressive.

He could really work with this group.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
